1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to the field of magnetoelectronic devices. In one aspect, the present invention relates to CMOS-compatible magnetoelectronic field sensors used to sense magnetic fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensors are widely used in modern systems to measure or detect physical parameters, such as position, motion, force, acceleration, temperature, pressure, etc. While a variety of different sensor types exist for measuring these and other parameters, they all suffer from various limitations. For example, inexpensive low field sensors, such as those used in an electronic compass and other similar magnetic sensing applications, generally consist of anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) based devices. In order to arrive at the required sensitivity and reasonable resistances that mesh well with CMOS, the sensing units of such sensors are generally in the order of square millimeters in size. For mobile applications, such AMR sensor configurations are too costly, in terms of expense, circuit area, and power consumption.
Other types of sensors, such as magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) sensors and giant magnetoresistance (GMR) sensors, have been used to provide smaller profile sensors, but such sensors have their own concerns, such as inadequate sensitivity and being effected by temperature changes. To address these concerns, MTJ sensors and GMR sensors have been employed in a Wheatstone bridge structure to increase sensitivity and to eliminate temperature dependent resistance changes. Indeed, two-axis magnetic field sensors have been developed for electronic compass applications to detect the earth's field direction by using a Wheatstone bridge structure for each sense axis. However, such field sensors typically include two opposite pinning directions for each sense axis, resulting in four different pinning directions which must be individually set for each circuit utilizing a magnet array with complex and unwieldy magnetization techniques, or employ a thick NiFe shield/flux concentrating layer to direct the local direction of a lower intermediate field requiring additional process complexity.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved sensor design and fabrication process for forming reference electrodes with different magnetization directions. There is also a need for a dual-axis sensor that can be efficiently and inexpensively constructed as an integrated circuit structure for use in mobile applications. There is also a need for an improved magnetic field sensor and fabrication to overcome the problems in the art, such as outlined above. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional sensor technologies will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for purposes of promoting and improving clarity and understanding. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to represent corresponding or analogous elements.